Rosa hybrida. 
The new variety of Rosa hybrida Hybrid Tea rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) was the product of the cross of the xe2x80x98Delgexe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States) and the xe2x80x98Duc de Windsorxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98Meinimoxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,390). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
(xe2x80x98Delgexe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Duc de Windsorxe2x80x99)xc3x97xe2x80x98Meinimoxe2x80x99. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of the present invention.
(a) exhibits a semi-erect growth habit,
(b) abundantly forms on a continuous basis very double pink blossoms with intense fragrance,
(c) forms dense dark green foliage with a dull aspect that contrasts well with the pink blossom coloration, and
(d) is particularly well suited for growing as attractive ornamentation in parks and gardens.
The disease resistance is good with respect to Marsonina rosae and Sphaeroteca panosa. 
The new variety will meet the needs of the horticultural industry and can be grown to advantage in the landscape where attractive ornamentation is desired.
The new variety can be readily distinguished from its ancestors. For instance, the xe2x80x98Delgexe2x80x99 variety exhibits a dissimilar erect growth habit, the xe2x80x98Duc de Windsorxe2x80x99 variety forms a taller plant with less dense foliage, and the xe2x80x98Meinimoxe2x80x99 variety forms lighter colored blossoms.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned techniques in France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meibacusxe2x80x99 variety.